Rolf
"Rolf is killing your soul!" :::-Rolf Rolf (or He Who Likes to Rape Reality) is a psycho teenage nazi who likes to torture his own animals, giving them poop as their main diet. Rolf is also the responsible of the death of trillions of people in another dimension where he tried to kill two pesky plumbers and a count who speaks in third person. Rolf also likes to steal and kill kid's souls because the fear of them is more tasty than the adults. The only way to be immune to Rolf's raping powers is eating Spaghetti, nothing else. His main goal is the destruction of all the dimensions and universes and recreate a "perfect" new one of his own image to rule. Biography Rolf used to be a normal boy until a certain Blue Yoshi ate him and pooped him. For unknown reasons, Rolf survived and was found by Giygas near the Krusty Krab eating worms like his food chain. Then Giygas turned Rolf into what he is now. However, Shrek learned about Rolf's chaos and destruction caused in the dimensions and used his mighty roar to split Rolf in two halfs, the first would be his actual form and the second is his most powerful but peaceful form. Shrek then took the second half to another unknown universe to prevent Rolf recover it in the future. Rolf never cared about what could happen to the universe if he used his powers to the maximum ogredrive so, that's the reason why he ended destroying over 9000 dimensions and trillions of people. Rivalry with Mario Head Rolf mortally hates Mario Head since it drank his sheeps when he was just a dork baby. Mario Head considers Rolf dangerous since he has raping powers but Rolf is not immune to Mario Head's apocalyptic powers so, both Mario Head and Rolf doesn't care if they cause a cataclysm to everybody around of them in the process. Rolf has been influenced by Giygas since the first time he got his powers but Mario Head declared war when one of the mutant animals of Rolf killed Billy Mays Head along with other heads. Goals Rolf is probably the darkest and most evil villain to come from a nazi, being even worse than Adolf Hitler. His previous goal was to protect his animals from the dangers of Ed but when he got corrupted, Rolf began to torture his own animals which he saw as his family. Now he is working in get the Super Portal to go to YouTube Poop Universe and obtain the supreme treasure of Captain Morgan, namely his other half. If Rolf achieves it, he will become an almighty deity able to destroy all the universes (Video Games, Cartoons, Comics etc) in existence and create a new one for him to rule where Adolf Hitler is the supreme governor of everything along with Rolf. It should also be noted that it will also cost the death of possible more of trillions of people in the process. But to achieve it, Rolf needs to get rid of the guardians of the Super Portal, the giant floating heads lead by Mario Head who will do everything to kill Rolf and his followers and bring peace to all the worlds. Death (The Nightmare Ends) Rolf finally died in The Ultimate Show. He succeeded on becoming a deity but what he forgot all this time is Mario Head being able to eat Spaghetti and end him for good. However, now knowing that he will be erased from existence, Rolf reveals that he left a bit of his power controlling the Super Portal in order to overload it and create a big bang which will end all the dimensions, life and times. This final goal was probably the most ruthless that Rolf kept on mind as he wanted to make everyone feel his suffering. Fortunately, Captain Morgan sacrificed his life to fix the Super Portal and Rolf's plan turned into nothing more than poop. Trivia *It should be noted that if Rolf gets his other half, there is a 1.5% chance that he will gain so much power that he will explode. This explosion will be able to take out an entire galaxy. *It's speculated that Rolf killed his own parents and replaced them with the animals of his farm. *Giygas, who turned Rolf into the monster he is now, is even somewhat afraid of him. In addition, Giygas wouldn't have been able to turn Rolf evil if he hadn't been eaten and pooped by Blue Yoshi because he needed to make his breakdown grow to the point of realizing that life doesn't have any purpose for him before turning him into a rapist (Which also originated Rolf's hatred towards them). *Only Spaghetti can make you immune to Rolf's raping powers. Not even other types of pasta will work to protect you. The Dark Day Gallery Rolf_in_Harkipedia.png|"This wiki has many doors, Ed-boy!" DRolf.JPG|And this guy is his brother. Rolfh.png|Rolf about to rape his next victim. shepherd.jpg Rolfx.png|Rolf destroying life during his reign of madness. Rolf2.png|Rolf's favourite and most painful weapon to rape his victims. Category:Characters Category:Nazis Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Powerful Category:Dumb Things Category:Things/People that Must Die Category:Evil Category:Assassins Category:Morons Category:Insane Category:Communists Category:Pedophiles Category:Dictators Category:Mind Rapists Category:Weirdos Category:TV Characters Category:Perverts Category:Annoying Category:Freaks Category:Devils Category:Psychopath Category:People with Blue Hair Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Alcoholics Category:Serial Killers Category:Dangerous Category:Deformed Category:Dead Category:Rolf Category:Monsters